If Gaara Lost His Eyeliner
by LURVEuALL
Summary: Lost Eye Liners Can lead to a lot of things A blossoming relationship maybe in later chapters contains monkey coments,Make out Paridise, Sakura bashing, Stolen Eyebrows and probably more R&R please I Have Writers Block And I do NOT own Naruto


**Why eyebrows I have no idea but it's funny as hell.**

"Hey who is that freak with no eyebrows?" A Random Gaara Fan-girl said to her friend.

"I don't know probably some loser." She said back.

_Maybe this isn't so bad after all, no fan-girls _Gaara thought.

Sasuke walks up behind him and asks him "What the hell, how did you get the fan-girls to go away I'll do anything for the secret"

"Anything…" Gaara asked.

"Anything!" Sasuke yelled

"Well… Give me your eyebrows"

"My…eyebrows…NEVER, How will I do the famous Uchiha smirk or the famous Uchiha frown."

"Hmmm, that smirk, I can out smirk you even without eyebrows. Even So…"

Gaara tackled Sasuke.

"THOSE EYEBROWS WILL BE MINE, MINE DAMN IT" Gaara screamed while tearing off one of Sasuke's eyebrows.

"GET OFF ME YOU LOSER!" Sasuke yelled.

"ALL MINE! MUH HA HA HA HA HA"

At that moment Kakashi walked past them reading Make-Out Paradise looked at the boys and slowly walked away saying to himself "Amateurs,"

Later that day in class

Sasuke and Gaara both ended up with 1 eyebrow. All the Fan-girls in class looked at Sasuke, looked at Gaara whispered something, and started giggling like crazy. About the fourth time this happened Gaara got up and walked out of the class causing more giggles from the girls.

Sakura walked in without looking at Sasuke and starts gossiping.

"I heard that Gaara got in a fight with some loser and stole one of his eyebrows that's so pathetic how can people be so weak, I mean I expect someone as weak as Naruto can be the only one in this class no in the whole world can be so stu- " (By this time she saw him)

"OMG SASUKE WHAT HAPPENED (She noticed that it was him that Gaara tore his eyebrow off) WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE IT LOOKS WORSE THAN LEE'S…" she said in a sympathetic, about to burst out laughing sort of way.

With Lee in the training Grounds

Lee grabbed his head in pain and Neji walked over to him to comfort him "Lee what is wrong" Neji asked.

Lee answered "…I scene a disturbance in the force"

Back With Naruto

"Shut up Sakura or I'll steal one of your eyebrows until mine grow back." Sasuke backed.

"I'd like to see you try uni-brow" Sakura yelled

"Fine but you asked for it" Sasuke tackled Sakura and tore off one of her eyebrows. Now Sasuke had one black and one pink eyebrow.

At that moment Kakashi walked into the class room holding Naruto by the ear and Make-Out Paradise Away from Naruto's Hands

"Team 7, I found your monkey trying to read my book. Keep him away from it." Then he let go of Naruto's ear. Naruto jumped up trying to get it one more time, but was way too short.

Naruto reluctantly walked up the stairs passing Hinata. She looked up at him, he waved, and she blushed. Naruto continued walking up to his spot next to Sasuke. He looked over at him and started laughing his guts out and tried asking Sasuke what happened but it sounded more like he was choking, and then burst out choking/laughing while staring at Sakura.

Meanwhile

Gaara was printing out missing papers with pictures of his eyeliner and plastering them all over town. It seemed kind of desperate but he had 1 eyebrow he couldn't live with that.

And back with Naruto

Kakashi tried to teach with Naruto bursting out laughing, Sasuke wondering if his normal eyebrow would grow back his normal color or pink, and Sakura thinking Sasuke was still strong and would never doubt him again. Kakashi then started to think if team 7 could be any more hopeless and sat down at his desk reading (guess YES Make-Out Paradise) not caring that there were other students in the class that had just started 5 minutes before.

Ino was one of the first to notice that Sasuke had eyebrow and then two but one was pink but hadn't said anything her eyes looking darker than normal.

"OMG SASUKE WHAT HAPPENED!" Ino yelled.

"Ino, where did you get that eyeliner?" Sasuke said in a hushed tone trying to sound cool.

_Is he talking back to me he never talks back to me no keep you cool you can still get Sasuke instead of one eye browed forehead girl_

"Uh…I found it this morning in front of Gaara's house. Is it _sexy_ on me _Sasuke_" She purred

"INO THAT'S GAARA'S! YOU'RE THE REASON I GOT MY EYEBROW TORN OFF!" Sasuke yelled

**What will happen next? I don't even know so please tell me what you want to hear.**


End file.
